Christmas in Chicago
by karolinaForbes
Summary: We are in 2015 and Caroline lives in Chicago. It's Christmas! She knows what she will do but things will not happen as she thought.


**Hi everybody! I'm a huge klaroline fan, but i love kol too and as tribute to him. I'm posting this translation (mine, of course!) of the most wonderful koline fanfiction "Un noël a chicago", written by french author klarolisia. You can find it on this site.**

* * *

**Christmas in Chicago**

Chicago, December 24, 2015

01.00 pm - Caroline just woke up stretched in bed. She turned on the TV, in order to be informed on the latest news. Six months ago she had moved in USA third largest city . Almost two years ago she fled Mystic Falls. Too many disappointments! just before leaving, Bonnie was flirting with the dark forces, half mad, trying to kill innocent people to bring Jeremy back to life. Elena had turned off his humanity and became unmanageable. Caroline tried hard to help her friends but she knew that there's nothing to do. Everyone chooses his destiny. also there was Tyler she had never heard anything from him even she attempted to reach him without any result.  
She thought Klaus had finally catch and kill him as he promised. anyway, she was convinced therefore, she refused to talk to him even if he said that he didn't Harm him. But the serious element that triggered his departure, was Liz Forbes death, her mother was gone. Finally the leak was the only way to save herself, staying in this small town bring her just painful memories. It's been almost two years now and she led her little life quietly, a few months here and there. Every time she arrived in a city, she moved to the hospital , hypnotized some employee's to be her regular deliver blood pockets. She chose Chicago on spur of the moment. She still contact Matt but calls became less frequent. It seemed like Mystic Falls remained frozen in time and nothing change for his friends. So she preferred to not get involved. At first it was difficult, but with time she was accustomed to his lonely life. Even parties that she organized once didn't lacked her. His mother's departure had really whack and she had probably some form of depression, having no interest in anything anymore.  
When she felt hungrier that reminded her she didn't received her last command . She realized she should have it two days ago and decided to join his contact without any success. She tell herself that she can handle it one more day, decided to take a shower and spend his Christmas 2015 lounging in his apartment, While most people would be with family. She likes to go against the current! This year would be like this. She decided. she'll be stroll but clean. Caroline was a girl anyway. Out of shower she wear her favorite little nightie,which put his chest out, then went back to bed.  
She began to zap through different channels and a cooking show specialized in pastries reminded her the sweets bakery in front of her building . She hesitated a moment, she has to get dressed, do her hair and being under the sheets was really good. But the call of the blood increased her hunger's sensations, she took a rubber band, pulled her hair back to make a ponytail put on his coat without dressing. She'll have for what? Five minutes at most, she could play it lazy this time and no one would suspect what she was hiding under her coat.  
She close the door and take the elevator. then left the building, found the bakery closed. She cursed! They close early because of the holidays. An attractive man passed and gave her a flirtatious look. She smiled thinking if he knew what she was wearing underneath. She felt more confident and even found this a comical situation . At that time, she saw in the bakery's window reflection a flashing sign. She tried to read what was written above. The Cave ... ... ... thousand ... delights! What? She turned around and realized it was one of those stores specializing in intimate gadgets and leather combinations for steamy nights. Two years! She realized that it was two years since she hadn't a single lovemaking,despite she loved it so much. How was this possible? Oh yes it's true! She never set in a same place and managed to stand on her own. It also gave her a form and personal enjoyment of power, like the food so well managed. It made her a vampire apart and Caroline loved to feel unique. Until recently she kept the hope that her phone would ring and she would hear Tyler's familiar. But she no longer believed in this and wanted to just go ahead leaving behind.

It's Christmas and she didn't even small she had a strange idea. Immediately she went to the store and entered. A man tell her.

- We're closing in ten minutes madam. She knew what she wanted. She had always wanted to try these little yellow ducks with vibrant beak. It sound perfectly since she intended to spend the entire evening in bed. It would be also a bit naughty. After all, there is no harm to feel good, right? Then she was embarking on a path, the seller said.

- You can use small baskets if you want. She thought, "a caddy will be better? ". No! She didn't need it. She stopped in front of phallus boxes with different sizes contained in the evidence of plastic . She thought! Oh god two years ... And not a single man. She grabbed the largest one thinking it would contain more accessories and said that since she had no one in her life, she officially came to find a mate. She called it Polo. She felt a presence beside her and turned.

- Madam! We're close. She dug in his eyes.

- Indicates that the shop is closed and goes to your post immediately. She was pleased that no customer can enter. Feeling more free, she began to inspect each item carefully. She discovered things she had never even imagined and for some, even for what they could serve. Arms full, she decided to get a basket. All these images,all these suggestions woke her to the flesh's pleasures. She gonna have a very different Christmas this year. So she gave Polo some buddies for company claiming that she couldn't leave it alone in a closet . It was too cruel! This is how Tino, Alban, Nico, Allan, Fredo and Tristan, her nasty's as she called them, one for each day of the week make an entrance in her life. She added, an azure blue duck, to match with her bathroom. She laughed thinking about what she's doing. But after all, all this belonged to her and her fantasies as she had to share it with anyone, she's doing what she wanted. She she took a look on the clock it's 07:00 pm. She had spent the whole afternoon. She took a bag behind the counter, buries her gifts and left, not without sending a final word to the boy stuck in the shop corner.

- She tell the boy, you can go home. Of course, you didn't remember anything. And concludes it with a ... Merry Christmas! She went to her building. She was glad that the bag was neutral, can't imagine walking down the street, even for a few meters with an ad of the store she had just left. She walked in her hallway's building and waited quietly in front of the elevator, imagining already shameful scenarios that lead her to the seventh heaven. She pressed the button again, eager to return home. The doors opened and she pressed 30. As they were closing, a hand appeared and they reopened. What was her surprise when she saw Kol Mikaelson himself . She knew that Silas, dying, had brought him back to life, Matt had explained her but fiding him here was just incredible. She froze and looked down, hoping he wouldn't recognize her. The doors locked and the elevator began its ascent.

Hi Caroline! She turned. What are you doing in Chicago?

- As you can see, I take the elevator.

- How long have you been there?

- two minutes. She mechanically pressed the button several times on her floor, as if by magic it would rise faster.

- cool we just passed the second, we'll be able to talk a little both, we never really had a chance to get acquainted. She realized he had not said his floor, she smiled and asked him .

- What number ? praying that his floor is the following. He stepped forward and she saw his hand towards the panel very slowly to prolong the pleasure of seeing her hope staring at her. He flew over the first, then the second and finally pushed the 33rd floor. he looked and smiled at her and say "sorry!". She huffed in exasperation.

On the 22nd floor,an important shock stopped the elevator. Caroline begged for not being stuck with him. Especially last week, there had been a failure, and the occupants were trapped more than five hours. She approached the panel and pressed several times. But nothing happened. She decided to call for help, pressed the button and heard the no respond. Kol was amused to see her trying to find a solution. She look for her phone but remembered having forgotten it at home. She cursed. Then she turned to him, hoping that he has one.

- Do you have a phone ?

- You want my number?

- She wondered if he was stupid or he didn't care about her.

- To call the number, which is mostly there on the panel, it could help us. You understand now?

- this one with twelve numbers right?

- Yeah that's, that one.

- This is the elevator's serial number  
- You could take your phone, I don't know, sometimes that you have the brilliant idea to call the 911? He slipped his hand into his pocket and handed it to her.

- great! He understood. She took the phone and rolled her eyes.

- Battery died! She simply asked how it stupid to move with a discharged phone.

- I was hoping you would have yours. She glared at him.

- You should relax. 8:00 p.m. on Christmas, I'm afraid we have for a moment before anyone realizes that we are stuck here.

- It's not possible, it's a nightmare!

One hour Later! She Hold out her arms to press the button again but a handle escaped him, which opened her bag, dropping a box on the ground. The one that contained Alban! The transparency of the packaging and the advertising images above left no doubt about the object's nature. She was ashamed immediately in a hurry she pick up the fugitive and restore it with his friends .

- This is a friend's birthday present

- Wholesale birthday then! Looking at the huge bag.

- he took her bag and glanced at it. Then she wanted it back, furious, he pulled out a box wide eyes of surprise. Which had the merit to make him give up and she stepped back, imploring god to stop time.

- Whatttttttt a T11E5!

"so what? ",He understood that she didn't know the sizes.

- T is for the size in inches, so 11 inch and E for thickness knowing that it's going from 1 to 5. Five being the highest volume. Are you sure it's for a friend, not for a mare. He was laughing

- Give it to me right now.

- I haven't finished my inspection. He searched the bag. She didn't know what to do and whenever he caught one of her companions he sent her a smile. So what have we here? explosive Massage oil, ... You do not say ... Now It's absolutely necessary to test it . He opened the bottle and poured a small amount on the top of his hand. He spread it out and waited a few seconds and started to wiggle in all directions. Ohhhhhhh yes explode in my little magic bubbles! I cann't stand it. When he had finished his demonstration, he froze and resumed her mockingly.

- Okay so let's recap, we have a trunk, and several phallus! Reassures me, you haven't paid for it anyway? She managed to grab her bag back.

- Shut up!  
- He waited a few minutes and returned. Anyway I like brunettes! She looked at him straight in the eyes, provocative, thumb in the air, mimicking a "wow ! It hurts too much, ouch, "He didn't comment waited a little and said!:

- And you? She rolled her eyes.

- Me what? Without hiding her deep annoyance.

- What's your men's type ?

- The mute one for not having to listen to their bullshit. He made a "yesssssss"

She looked surprised!

- Yeah, I'm lucky, I have a voice, I speak! And he glanced at his watch to show her how much he was tired of waiting. She leaned against a wall, her arms crossed in a religious silence. After a few more minutes, he began to sing. She looked at him.

- I don't want you to take me for a silent and you throws out on me, so I'm clear.

- There is no danger that it happens.

- Oh yeah! Well, I'll still continue to sing for being sure.

She raised her middle finger in response.

- And more vulgar! I wonder what my brother could find you. And two fingers show up this time.

- Special present of the day! She added.

- Vulgar, tasteless and aggressive. Qualities that tell me?

- You will notice that I am sharing , I left you stupid, not interesting and heavy.

- You are very pretentious anyway, so you have a quality? Sharing! good news.

- No two qualities! I cut off the volume when I feel that the conversation is she sat quietly on the floor. They stood their separate ways, until an invisible hand come to save the worst Christmas of their respective lives. Yet the original had known some that have been described as "terrible". After an hour, Kol decided to try a new approach.

- Listen, we get stuck ... perhaps for hours ... lets play a little game She looked cold.

- Ok! ... I start ... So in Psychopatha family I would like the youngest son. I forgot lucky as I am, I am here stuck in an elevator with him. And she whispered in exasperation.  
- As you wish! he replied. He waited but 15 min later and he began to sing, the more wrong possible way. Seeing that she didn't respond, he continued, a little louder. She felt her blood pressure grows as a skyrocket and become a volcanic anger, it was just impossible to sing so badly. She was beginning to show signs of nervousness. Her foot pounding the ground, her fingers tapping her thigh. When her patience meter exploded, she couldn't contain more and left with her vampire speed. She pressed her face three inches from his.

- Stop immediately! Threatening. She was so upset that she hadn't even realized she had black veins around the eyes. The perfect moment for him, the moment he waited to act. He slammed her against the wall, one hand on each side of her face and literally ate her mouth with a passionate kiss. She was so surprised that her legs buckled. He caught her narrowly and fixed her with eyes burning with desire. He loved this kind of brat who resisted him, never ceasing to push for better attract him. Especially when he detect that they were particularly naughty and her bag full of gadgets was the guarantee. Of course he could hypnotize her unscrupulously but he had the predator's the fun was precisely this set of hot and cold hot hot hot this tickled his stomach at each of their verbal sparring. He smiled, tilting his head slightly to the side. In fact, since their first look in the elevator, he wanted to possess her, she continued to raise his appetite.

- when you're a polite young girl you say please .

- Fuck you ... She didn't have time to answer that he bit her upper lip and she felt a chill. Her sexual being counter who was in -1000 for months, plus she has no possibility to satisfy her solitary pleasures thoughts for hours she had nothing to argue. He rubbed his cheek against her face and looked at her.

- You lend me your toys that I have a little fun. Lowering his eyes to linger on the bag. She swallowed nervously. she was overwhelmed by the situation and just found the strength to say.

. - Leave me alone! this time he opened her coat revealing a transparent nightie with delight. He smiled even more and she could see him draw a new grin, not mockery or surprise but immense respect. Certainly this girl was really his "type" in no doubt. He touched one of her breasts. She didn't move, confused, she has been stupid enough to forget to dress decently when she left her home a few hours before. There he took his vampiric form and stung the tip of his index finger with one of his canines to extract a drop of blood that he just laid on the corner of Caroline's lips.

- As you wish my dear. Licking her whole ear. She closed her eyes as he pulled away and avoided his eyes. She closed her coat and stared an imaginary point on the ground. But he don't intend to stop there. Especially she showed all the signs of a vampire in need. She was irritable, nervous, confused. Though Caroline was accustomed to control but she was desperately hungry. She rose to the call of blood that only the blood-sucking recognize the signs. Smell is refined, seeking any little blood flow to taste. The eardrum is stretched like a bow and identifies heart beats. The mouth dries and even swallowing becomes difficult. Yet the blonde had a total control. It was her trademark, she was able to wait for hours before drinking. It was her trick! But this situation presented a significant difference. This drop in the corner of her lip tickled her nostrils and grab all her attention. She has only to open her mouth and allow her tongue to lick this delight. She could make it disappear. But she couldn't. Meanwhile,Kol was admiring this young vampire who could keep her composure.. She was holding and this strengthened his convictions. She was definitely not like the others. And Caroline meanwhile, lived a real she mechanically opened her lips, leaving the liquid to penetrate. She felt an explosion of flavors in her mouth which made her realize she was just hungry. She began to gasp. and tried to calm by inspiring slowly but nothing helped.

He opened his shirt partly what attracted her attention.  
- What are you doing?  
It's warm, he bit his hand and came to rub against his chest.

She rushed at him and began to lick up until it become completely clean. He took off his shirt and threw it to the ground, burying a hand through her hair to get more in contact with her skin. He sketched it again and coating his chest with blood. Caroline sipped but this sudden proximity reminded her carnal pleasures she was sorely lacking for months and months. This proximity with each other, this envy happens all at once and will not leave you until you're not released. She bit him, drank a few sips and then she was in ecstasy, she lost control. All principles, judgments, conventions, can go to hell, he wanted her and she too, they were stuck. She was hungry for blood ... and ... and ... him.

- Just once and is it clear Kol?

- Yes my dear, to pass the time.

- That's it!

He took off her coat and let it fall to the ground. He watched, her heavy breasts as juicy pears with tough nipples who only wanted to be picked. He immediately grabbed one and taste it. She dropped her head back in pleasure.

- Anyway we hate each other!

- Yes! I prefer brunettes.

- And me the mute one... And you talk all the time.

- And I sing too. He knelt down and placed Caroline right leg over his shoulder. He opened with the help of his hands.

- Yes ... bad... Very bad! she replied. He buried his tongue between her labias, forcing her to shut up and having fun by playing with her little thing. He bypassed it, heading straight on and at the last moment walked away. Caroline can't stand it anymore she grabbed his head and tried to draw him nearer , but nothing helps, he decided to languish her. She hadn't do it for ages, across vampire. Her body was screaming!

-Please! She implored. As she passed her hands nervously in the original brown hair.

- How long it's been ? She knew immediately that he was asked how long she hadn't made love.

- Almost two years!He thought it would be hot and felt horny. It happened to him only whenhis excitement was at his peak and when he's falling on a partner to whom is particularly receptive. And this always announced, for him some pests orgasms.

- Call it an eternity. Outbids he's familiar with the insatiable vampires appetite.

- Yesss! Drawing his head again to her privacy. This time he not slipped her little things. He touched, tickled, caressed, fingered, felt it, pinched slightly. Caroline put her foot on the vampire's shoulder to open the way for him and he stroked her with two fingers. At first she was a little embarrassed, she moderated her moans to look good but now that her orgasm is announced, it was no longer the case and she couldn't handle it anymore. He gently replaced his foot down and stood up. She looked so relieved that he saw gratitude in her eyes. He undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants and slid his boxers with his knees. She let him do and blushed to see that nature could be generous with some men. He gave her a look as a "Admit that it would be unfortunate to miss that" and lifted her against the wall, her legs tied to his waist. He tried to kiss her deeply but she just respond with kisses without consent to join their tongues. Somewhat annoyed, he positioned himself in her entrance and pushed until that she tore a disapproving cry. He was careful to not go too deep, the purpose isn't to hurt but to show her his displeasure. He was caught in his own trap she was tight and when he entered, he had such a strong feeling that he almost losing balance. He moved, squirmed, twisting, molding himself gradually into her, letting her get used to was a dominant and he felt that she manage a part of the lovemaking by preventing the pressure of her thighs .Then he put the blonde's leg on his forearm, bustled a little more, then did the same with the second and continued a moment to let her get used to him. He sought every time an approval in her eyes and moans of pleasure she addressed to him comforted and encouraged him to continue the delicate maneuver. He then took one of the young vampire's calf and slipped the other on his shoulders, again a few more back and forth to test her. Caroline had never tried such a position! And although this was reserved to the high-level sportsmen, Kol, thanks to his original status wasn't struggling to lift her. With a single hand, he even happened to hold her in this position against the wall pushing even pushing his skill to caress one breast with the other. She was surprised to congratulate herself for Finding such an experienced partner. She exulted in her new sensations even though she knew she was totally in his mercy , unable to manage all the penetration depth. He didn't fail to acknowledge the her partner's flexibility.

- You're really good baby.

- You're not bad either!

- Not bad? Stopping almost entirely outside. She felt an enormous frustration.

- I mean, you're great ... He walked three good inches and stopped ... Exceptional in fact ... He gratified her with four more ... Extraordinary, that's right ... He put the rest gently until he stops at the bottom of her body. Her eyes widened with a cry.

- You see, it's not difficult. She was exciting when she sent him away but so delicious to eat and so cooperative. For sure, he would never forget her. Now he could back and forth without risking hurting her, she accepted fully, better encouraged him. She tried many a time to place her hands on his waist to regain some control, but he dissuaded her with his gaze then she began to slide her fingers behind his legs and caress his chest, obviously an erogenous zone in him, which allowed her to revenge nicely. Before losing himself completely, he spoke to her one last time.

- T8E4 Caroline! She looked questioningly at him, trying to understand. He looked down at their junction.

- This is the size that you need. She understood what she should choose in her next trip and smiled.

- Thank you! I will not forget.

- I'll watch. She knew that it was so precisely his size.

She was so wet that she had completely soaked to mid-thigh. He loved women that showed him that he was a good lover. And what better proof that this delicious liquid that shone on his lower being able any more, he accelerated, rushing to further,giving while he was completely in her, some powerful shots basin to let her appreciate even more his size. They ended on an mutual orgasmic pleasure. He moved a little further to allow them to slow down. They finished both standing, stuck one against the other, taking their breath, rubbing a little further before finally breaking the body parted and he go back his boxer, pants, buckled his belt and pulled his shirt. She picked up her coat she closed on her nightie,and remain silent, stayed a few minutes like this without worrying about the other. He said it was magical. she's a delightful young woman anyway. He looked a bit and returned to his thoughts. She stared at a point without deviating. Gradually, he could no longer take his eyes off her, he saw her in his arms, luscious and radiant. Her skin, her touch, her smell, the taste referred to a moment now impossible. Feeling his insistence, she looked.

-We said just once Kol!

- You know something else to do? She wait a moment.

- No! and rushed toward him. She was a little confusing to confess her greed, she bite her lips and crossed her legs as to forbid a few more seconds the inevitable . He had discovered an acrobatic position especially pleasant. She had only one desire, do it again. For his part he said "Two times in one hour! That's interesting. "And satisfying he thought.

- Yes just for the pleasure.

- She tore his shirt. Too long to undo the buttons, and no time to lose. Caroline coat fell to the ground again. She stammered.

- And I'd like a new ration ... He waving to mimic the discovery of the day position.

- The Infernal tower ? Yes ... of course! He used to give his own word to the Kama Sutra positions ... We could also test the royal tail if you want? Caroline's eyes sparkle brilliantly as he smiled into her neck.

- She didn't absolutely know about what he was talking. But the kisses he placed on her chest was the promise of pleased moments which were enough to put her in confidence. When he tried again to kiss her she declined the invitation contenting herself with merely small kisses. He could be offended but basically her refusal excited him so much. He decided to say nothing and enjoy what she would allow him. Moreover, since she refused him access to her mouth,he caught her, turned her, putting her upside down folding up his legs to have a comfortable position and plunged his tongue between her labias more accessible. he gave her the occasion to admire closer the sin which had given her pleasure earlier. She didn't hesitate and took it in her mouth. She used her fingers to find out. She slowly touched every inch in order to identify the most sensitive areas and try to unravel the mysteries. Sliding an arm in the hollow of her loins to maintain her firmly so he could free one of his hands while she was busy tickle his sensitive point, he indicated to her by caressing her hair the rhythm which suited him the best. When he estimate, they were both on their royal posture, he went down in front of her. He tried again a kiss but she said no to him again. Grumpy, he made her turn around and slammed her against the wall. He sank into her, making her scream. He caught her by hips and looked for the most favorable angle. She moaned and when he was sure that she stuffed herself with pleasure, he decided not to change the focus. He snuggled up against her and squeezed her with his powerful arms. He presented his forearm. She hesitated but when she felt his fangs tickle her shoulder, she cracked and crunched in turn. She felt an intense pleasures that tears rolled down her cheeks. He moaned in her neck and she got out of breath on his arm. He slows down the rhythm, missing her breast he rolled the tip of his nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She was thrilled but after a while. Seeing that he didn't decide to unite them, she protested.

- Greedy! She said nothing, but her eyes confessed, creating in him a greater desire. He knew what she waited and drew her to him by taking her and tie his legs on her hips. While he was playing in her, the elevator shook and restarted that made them both angrier. Why now, he couldn't wait twenty minutes more, thirty at most. It wasn't definitely the right time. They forgot that two hours earlier, they grumbled stuck. The 30th floor arrived and doors opened. He stopped to look at her questioning what was to be done. They stared a few seconds but the insatiable pleasure called them to order.

- We're going home? He asked.

- She tell him "yes" diving her head into his neck to devour him again. He took her back and forth, leaning at the bottom every time kidney snatching generous satisfaction's shouts. The elevator stopped again while the 33th was displayed. He bit his lower lip a little sheepish and confessed, scratching his head.

- It's the wrong floor. She patted him on the back, wanting to be free, but he managed to calm her by putting her legs over his shoulders and after a few more shots kidney, brought her back to better provision. He managed his emotions to make sure to not have completed before arriving. When he saw his floor appear, he collected his jacket, his shirt and wrapped Caroline shoulders with her coat. They left while doors slid .He sought his keys in his pocket and opened the slot. He would come in when he changed his mind and turned around. He stood in front of the opposite apartment . He grabbed Caroline's bag searched to remove the object he had spotted, put the rest on his neighbor door and rang. Caroline looked stunned. He turned around and went back to his home while the blonde held out a desperate hand towards her bag. He slammed the door behind them. She looked sulky.

- What! She's always cranky and never said hello, she needs it more than you, I assure you. I took an extra, He brought out of his pocket a small blue vibrating duck. Then he lock the entrance, walked to the window, opened it and threw out the keys in the stunned look of Caroline.

- You are my prisoner now. A girl walks in transparent nightie, without panties, with a coat for any clothing on Chicago streets in Christmas night with a bag full of toys, she's a real woman for me. I've never seen it before and I tried believe me. I just won the lottery and I hit the jackpot, I'll keep you. I will anchor myself in your body and never get out. You stay with me, okay? He said firmly. It wasn't greed, or envy that appeared in his eyes but sincerity. He wasn't joking! In response she joined their lips and went into his mouth to link their took advantage of this moment that she finally agreed to give him a little satisfaction, knowing that in this moment, everything would be just perfect. He lifted her to drive her into his room.

Nobody saw the two lovebirds and no one get worried but everyone agreed to say that neighbor had become very kind.

I wanna thank all my reviewers,  
**ellenah**, **MissEdgington**,**Villainloverx**, **LadyHotKlaroline**, **Hellomarthamay**, **sPaRkzZz**, **EmMikealson**, **Lolip**, **Roxie567** and the guests.  
And a special hug to my friend and beloved writer **Klarolisia** thank you so much. You believe in me and let me translate your labor.  
I'm really glad and honored that you like my story, don't worry i gonna keep updating this story for you amazing readers.


End file.
